rose's
by RaVeGrL01
Summary: kurama ans kekio lay in bed on a cold winter night. their love for each other could not be any stronger but unkwoning to them a dark figure lurks in the shaodows,will they find out who it is? YOAI pairings kxk n kxh NO FLAMES !
1. shadows

yuyu

rated:pg-13

rose's

chap2:thoughts

Kurama awoke the next morning and looked at his lover kekio sleeping in his arms, and

thought to himself he loved her so much and he wanted to bw with her forever. Just then her blue eyes

opened n peered into his emarlad ones. Good morning love she said good morning beatiful he replied.

Then the happy couple got dressed and walked over to yusukes house everybody was meeting there,

to dicuss the new mission. but more importany hiei would be there and kurama wanted to piss him off.

a/n: well thats it for now i no this story started off suckie but itll get better i promise but only if u REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. thoughts

yuyu

rated:pg-13

rose's

chap2:thoughts

Kurama awoke the next morning and looked at his lover kekio sleeping in his arms, and

thought to himself he loved her so much and he wanted to bw with her forever. Just then her blue eyes

opened n peered into his emarlad ones. Good morning love she said good morning beatiful he replied.

Then the happy couple got dressed and walked over to yusukes house everybody was meeting there,

to dicuss the new mission. but more importany hiei would be there and kurama wanted to piss him off.

a/n: well thats it for now i no this story started off suckie but itll get better i promise but only if u REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the vist

yuyu

rose's

chap3: the vist

rated: pg-13

About an hour later kekio and kurama arrived at yusukes house. Kuwabara and yukina were there already

[a/n: they hda finally gotten together and had a kid] as was botan, the only person missing was hiei.

Well guys said yusuke maybe we should start talking about the mission and then fill hiei in, everyone said ok aloud.

About an hour passed an then yukina spoted a dark figure at the window , it was hiei. Oh big brother she called to him,

hi yukina he replied. Then every else said hi to hiei and he just hned them, he never showed compassion to anyone else,

but kurma.

a/n well thats it for now im gonnma star heatin up the story soon not sure wat next cahp gonna be

but i will start 2 maker it better maybe get into sum mild sexual stuff ur choice review n tell me wqat u want kk.

ravegrl out. but still REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. reunion

yuyu

rose's

rated:pg-13

chap4:reunion

Kurama dropped kekio off at her apartment, and then walked home not knowin he was

being followed by his little kroomie. Kurma walked in the door of his apartment about 15 mintues later,

he walked up to his room and therew his coat down and on his bed was was a short figure dressed in black.

Hiei kurma gasped , yes my love he said as he pulled kurma in to a heated kiss and pulled him down on the bed.

[a/n: don't feel likw rtin out all the lemon so u no wats hppens n if u don't ur 2 young 2 be readin this]

a/n reviw n give ma idea for nexy chap cus i realyy dunno where 2 go wit this story im gonna end it soon any way.

SO REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. the next day

Rose's

yuyu

rated:pg-13

chap5: the next day

Hiei and kurama awoke in each others arms, good morning they said to each other.

Hiei was so happy that the love of his life wanted him back, and they had just made love like they used to.

10 mintues later kurama got out of bed and rushed down stairs to the kicten to make breakfest for him and his lover.

[ a/n :that sooooooooooo like him right] a little while later hiei went down stairs following the smell of eggs and bacon,

and pancakes all freashly made. he sat down and kurama handed him a huge plate of good looking food and he dug right in.

a while later hiei and kurama headed for the mall and the movies [a/n: yea right] but all kurama keep thinking about,

was kekio n this made hiei very mad. [a/n hiei can read his mind cus of the jagon eye on his forehead.]

a/n: well thats it for now the next cahp is the last i really have no were 2 go wit this story it was really suckie

but it was my frist so no flames. REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. kekio or hiei

Rose's

yuyu

rated:pg-13

chap6: kekio or hiei

Hiei slept over kuramas once again , but before they went to sleep the phone rang. Kurama answered it

it was kekio hiei could tell. kurama and her were arguing and hiei could hear , kekio n kurama yelling and scraming,

and it hurt his ears. he ran upstairs cold and afarid and then he dove under the covers of kuramas bed. about an hour

later, kurama came upstairs tears in his eyes. my love he cried out as he dove onto hiei culding with him. im sorry,

i scared you it's ok hiei replied, what happened to kekio , she killed herself kurama replied calmy o ok hiei replied.

THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n ok suckie ending but don't worry my next story will be better its gunna be a yugioh story/ it will be better.

but review any way.


End file.
